Distractions
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Kurt's backside was very distracting. "Damn those jeans." Klaine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Just a mini Klaine drabble dedicated to my bud Haylee (**acanuckkid**), who is the reason I'm such a gleek and is the angel that introduced me to the beauty known as Klaine~ It's my first Glee fic, so feedback would be nice. The idea simply stemmed from me and Haylee discussing the tightness of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer's jeans. Ankles were also part of the inspiration, and are vaguely mentioned as such. Be warned that I wrote this in the span of half an hour, as it's more of just a little practice and fun before my more plotty, deeper Klaine fics. So enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Distractions**

Blaine strutted confidently down the hall of McKinley High, a spring in his step and a ridiculously large grin on his face. Why was he smiling, you ask?

No reason, he was just a happy guy.

His face lit up even more when he spotted the love of his life walking a few feet in front of him, and he picked up the pace in hopes of getting a kiss before class. How a teenage boy could speed-walk that fast in tight red skinny jeans that ended above his ankles and not cringe every two seconds was a mystery.

Blaine spun his bright yellow wayfarer shades around his finger before poking them through a belt loop in his pants, and adjusted the patterned bowtie popping out against his short-sleeve black button-up t-shirt. He was about to fling an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and peck him affectionately on the cheek before his steps slowed and he realized something extremely important.

Hazel eyes widened as he ran his gaze over the back of his boyfriend, and all he could think was: _wow_.

Kurt had a really nice ass.

Blaine faltered in his advances, his eyes never leaving Kurt's perfect backside. The oblivious Hummel laughed adorably at something Mercedes said to him as he passed her locker as Blaine continued to analyze his body.

Kurt was wearing equally tight skinny jeans to his own, though they were blue and faded and tucked into his beloved Doc Martens.

Blaine unconsciously reached a hand out. Was it possible for someone's behind to look that attractive? It had to be illegal.

_I want to smack it._

Blaine hesitated, wondering how Kurt would react to Blaine doing such a thing in the middle of the hallway.

_Should I do it?_

Kurt's hips swayed gently as he walked, seeming to beckon to him, teasing him. Blaine growled low and huskily, his thoughts suddenly taking a different turn. His already impossibly-tight jeans tightened even more.

_There's a janitor's closet up ahead, I could lead him in and take him up against the wall and-_

Blaine shook his head as red warning lights flashed inside his head- and his pants.

_Whoah there Anderson, keep it PG._

He glanced at Kurt's butt again, a playful glint in his hazel eyes.

_Ah, what the hell._

Blaine snickered to himself as he pulled his hand back to slap his boyfriend's ass just as said boyfriend turned around to stare at him.

"Hey Blaine! Um, what're you doing?" Kurt asked, scrutinizing Blaine's frozen raised hand. Blaine quickly composed himself and rubbed the hand through his dark gelled curls and grinned, trying to appear innocent. Kurt raised an eyebrow suspiciously, drumming his fingers patiently over the strap of his brown messenger bag.

"I guess I just wanted a kiss from the love of my life before class," Blaine murmured smoothly, grabbing the end of the colourful scarf draped around Kurt's neck over his red v-neck tee and pulled him closer.

Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss, and for a moment it was only the two of them in the entire world. Kurt was slightly breathless when they separated and stared at Blaine with a dreamy expression on his porcelain face. The love in Kurt's crystal blue eyes reflected that in Blaine's hazel ones.

Kurt quickly shook his head, breaking out of his trance. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that that wasn't what Blaine had been planning to do, or at least not all of it.

Then Blaine slapped his ass.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in shock, his porcelain cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink. Blaine chuckled in satisfaction, loving it when Kurt was flustered. He raised his hands innocently.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your ass just looked even more amazing today than usual," Blaine said honestly. "Also, you're adorable when you blush." Kurt sighed, cheeks still aflame.

"Well thanks, I'll have to repay you later for that." Kurt let a seductive smile settle on his face. "I'll see you after school?"

"I have a better idea," Blaine answered, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He wandered over towards the janitor closet across from them, first making sure the coast was clear, and then waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his stunned boyfriend as he opened the door to let himself in. He beckoned Kurt seductively with his finger before disappearing into the dark closet.

Kurt's eyes widened a little, knowing that Blaine wasn't just asking for a make-out session. After a moment of pondering the consequences he smirked, following Blaine into the closet and locking the door behind him.

School be damned; Kurt had extra clothes in his locker for the both of them.

As their lips found each other's again and Blaine pushed him up against the wall, only one simple thought ran through Kurt's slowly-numbing mind.

_I should wear these jeans more often._

**The End.**


End file.
